vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TenshiAkari12/VOCALOID Song Picks.
(ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ﻿︵ ┻━┻ (*@%$ you, PaleMoon, for freezing on me and making me lose everything I had prepared to post!) (/ .∀.)\ ︵╰(ಥДಥ)╯︵ /(.∀. \) ...Anyways, have you ever heard a few songs that you felt were good enough for more recognition than what they have, but never really got a chance to shine? I have, and I feel like it's well worth sharing some of the songs... a lot of these never got a chance to "blow up", much less be featured on VocaRan, but I do think they're fairly well done enough to probably have been "Pick-up" worthy. However, there may be a few rare and occasional popular songs/songs that at least have been featured in the Top 30 on the Weekly VocaRan that sneak in if they're some I have found addictive enough (with it's special ✭ to boot). And at the time I'm posting this, it seems to have a definite balance issue with concerns to the featured Vocaloids... it's a bad habit of mine looking up that specific tag, but I'll be making it my main focus to rectify it so as not to show too much favoritism. (>.<) 'Niconico Douga Picks:' (For those without an NND account, just add .am after nicovideo.jp in the first part of the URL, and you should be able to access the "offline" NND player... at least I think that's what it's called.) (>3>) * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16477520 じょん (John) - メテオ(Meteo): Dreaming At Night Of The Meteor feat. IA]✭ (aka "the song that brought be back to VOCALOID") (Lia ver.)　(Original Hatsune Miku ver.)✭ * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20606250 DJ GENMAI - 東風三ツ戀遊女論 (Kochi Mitsu Koiasobimeron) feat. Hatsune Miku, IA, and Yuzuki Yukari] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17103834 電柱星人P (Denchū SeijinP) - 水晶の森 (Suishou no Mori) - Forest of Crystal feat. Kagamine Rin/Len and IA] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20882446 kalic - EXIST feat. Lily] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22033814 アーモンドせんべい（仮） (Almond Senbei (Kei)) - Thousand Lights feat. IA] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20637862 ep0d - 空と僕の物語 (Sora to Boku no Monogatari) feat. GUMI] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22505577 ORYO(FAULHEIT) -''' OVERTURE' feat. IA] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21658709 '''KASANE' - 世界へ送るレクイエム (Sekai e Okuru Requiem) feat. ZOLA Project] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21530711 stremanic - ホシヲツムイデ (Hoshi wo Tsumigide/Spin a Star) feat. IA] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19970944 ALT - Imagination Existence feat. MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin/Len, Megurine Luka, Camui Gackpo, GUMI, and IA] ✭ * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20479992 ニシジマユーキ (Nishijima Yūki) - サクの白地図 (Saku no Hakuchizu) feat. IA] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22349544 Giga P - おこちゃま戦争 (Okochama Sensou/Childish War) feat. Kagamine Rin/Len]✭ (Iroha/miki ver. by CircusP) * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20479992 d'elf - 黒い涙と護るべき命と (Kuroi Namida to Mamoru Beki Inochi to) feat. IA] ([http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22785007 Updated Version w/IAα TypeC Demo]) * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20479992 りょう (Ryo) - you take me believe feat. IA] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22657040 karisome - Bartender feat. MEIKO V3 Power (demo), KAITO V3 Straight] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23102611 kei - Riot Girl feat. GUMI, IA]✭ * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23068368 空海月 (solakurage) - Loop Music feat. Hatsune Miku]✭ * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23129037 パトリチェフ (patirchev) - PASSAGE feat. Kagamine Rin]✭ * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23016267 Re:nG - ステイルメイト (Stalemate) feat. KAITO V3, Hatsune Miku]✭ * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16875924 DATEKEN - One Room, All That Jazz feat. Hatsune Miku]✭ (Yuzuki Yukari ver. by kyaami/cillia) * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23129037 out of survice - ガーネットフォスファ (Garnet Phosphor) feat. GUMI]✭ * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20297949 out of survice - セルリアンヴェスパ (Cerulean Vesper) feat. IA]✭ * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23205207 T.E.G/The Egoistic Garden - alnair feat. IA] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23323076 ヤキソバ(Yakisoba)・yksb - Sick feat. IA, Megurine Luka] 'YouTube Picks:' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0hQpsDNDLM NekoShey - filozofio -Другой feat. IA] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHND6W3fOXs PTaka - Sweet Sunshine feat. IA and GUMI] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOe0ElSg-rI shu-tP - Spend With You feat. KAITO (V3) and Sweet Ann] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNpEbZGORks Kenji-B - Caitlin feat. GUMI (ENGLISH)] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTnYE3jvt9o GuitarHeroPianoZero - eTeRNiTY feat. Oliver] This listing will be growing in the very near future as I continue to track down some songs I listened in passing and really liked. So don't fret if seems like I don't have certain Vocaloids because I don't listen to them, I actually have at least 2-3 songs from each that I like... so they're comin' eventually. (^.~) So... what songs out there do you all like that just never really got wide recognition? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Music